Cries of a Red Canary
by KittyWillCutYou
Summary: The destruction of a young girl and everything she has ever loved is poetry without rhyme or rhythm.
1. Meal

**Meal**

The blood smearing my face and

Staining my mouth is delicious.

The horror in your eyes is

to die for, Shinigami.

You were warned.

She belonged to me.

But you just didn't get it.

Her tears had been sweet.

They were almost as sweet as she.

"And do you know what _Shinigami_?_"_

My vicious laughter is

ringing in your ears.

"You're Next."


	2. Tainted

**Tainted**

I watch you from afar as you battle.  
>Wild and beautiful you are a monster, a beast, an<br>instrument of destruction.  
>And I can't help but love you...even as you cut down<br>my friends...my family one by one and then turn  
>your brutal claws on my beloved brother.<br>And I weep because you've stolen my innocence and  
>baptized my soul in blood and carnage.<br>I turned my back on them all for a monster.  
><em><br>__What have you done to me?_


	3. Devour

**Devour**

Just as you consume the souls of the living and  
>cannibalize your own kind, you will comsume me.<br>You have not once said you love me and to be  
>honest...I almost hope you never will.<br>To say it would destroy me.  
>And I believe I would be more frightened of you than<br>ever.  
>If you told me you love me.<br>Love can make you do unreasonable things.  
>Not that everything about you isn't already<br>_unreasonable.__  
><em>  
>Love can turn into obssession.<br>It can become Twisted  
>If you told me you'd like to swallow me up,<br>I'd like to think that you wouldn't.  
>I have a feeling that you would.<p> 


	4. Brown Eyes

**Brown Eyes**

Those eyes.  
>Brown eyes.<br>Those goddamn eyes.  
>She's got the same eyes as that brother of hers.<br>I _hate_ his eyes.  
>The way they look down on me.<br>But her eyes...  
>I'm obsessed with them.<br>Like I could gouge them out and keep them in a jar.  
><strong><em>Forever.<em>**_**  
><strong>_But they wouldn't be the same.  
>Too lifeless.<br>Too Dull.  
><em>Not her eyes anymore<em>.


	5. Frightfully Beautiful

**Frightfully **

I never would have thought

That killing someone

Could bring one person

So much joy.

Pure. Unadulterated. Joy.

As you rip your prey to shreds,

Roaring your mirth

To that eternal, imposing,

Crescent-shaped moon

That hangs above your world.

And though I am terrified

I think to myself:

"How Beautiful,"


	6. Well Behaved

**Well Behaved**

I have always been

So well behaved

I never fussed

I never fought

I never spoke out of tern.

But as I sit here

On this narrow ledge

_Licking _the blood from my blade

I can't stop the laughter.


	7. Red Wings

**Red Wings**

Wings.  
>Red Wings.<br>Long gone are  
>the white feathers and down.<br>They're red now.  
>Strong with sharp edges,<br>yet fragile and dainty.  
>My wings are made of<br>red glass feathers.  
>Please...<br>Don't shatter them.


	8. Fade

**Fade**

I feel like I'm drowning…

Fading...

And you're grinning.

Your fangs glint.

And I'm drowning.

Dying…

They tried to save me.

But they were too late.

You've already grabbed hold of my ankles,

And pulled me down into the dark.


	9. Cyan Eyes

**Cyan Eyes**

They pierce me.  
>Tear into me.<br>Flesh and bone.  
>Like a blade.<br>So Thirsty for blood.  
>Do you not care?<br>Do you have any idea,  
>the power they possess?<br>I think you do.  
>I think you just don't care.<br>Couldn't give a damn.  
>I'm a mouse in your trap.<br>A helpless little mouse.  
>That you intend to toy with,<br>until it's dead.  
>Until it's dead.<br>Until I'm dead.  
>Deep eyes.<br>Endless Eyes  
>So Blue.<br>**_I can see their madness._**


	10. Watch This

**Watch This**

You said I was yours and no one elses.  
>I watched you tear apart all that I loved and<br>cared about for that very reason.  
><strong><em>So greedy<em>**.  
>And when I begged you to stop you refused, smiling that same manic grin.<br>And you left me standing in the wake of your destruction  
><strong><em>So Selfish.<em>**  
>The next time I laid eyes on you I found you clutching my brother about the throat with his face bruised and streaked crinsom<br>**_So red._**_**  
><strong>_You raised your hand slowly; strong, callouse, _clawed_ fingers glistening wetly with red.  
>Then you turned to me and smiled.<br>"Hey,"  
>you said tensing your fingers in anticipation of the killing blow to come.<br>"Watch this."

**_I watched you tear my world to pieces_**


	11. The Secret Lies

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secret Lies<strong>

From flesh torn

With sharp teeth

A deep belch

A husky laugh

And deep red

Stared out at

The Cruel World

From deep within

Glassy, brown, eyes.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
